


What Have You Done

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: His Little Slut [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Amputation Kink, Amputee, Asphyxiation, Bathing/Washing, Choking, Dark, Deepthroating, Kidnapping, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:16:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Harley wakes and soon discovers just what lies in store as he finds himself trapped at the hands of Brandon





	What Have You Done

**Author's Note:**

> This is fucking dark, guys, just like all the others in this damn series.
> 
> Please let me know if I've forgotten any tags

Harley woke slowly, head pounding along with his heart as he slowly dragged his eyes open to gaze around at his fuzzy surroundings. He groaned softly, mouth dry and throat feeling stuffed with cotton balls as he slowly pushed himself into a seated position with trembling limbs.

The last thing he remembered was laying down for a nap. And then-

He gasped, staring around the unfamiliar bedroom in horror. Brandon had woken him up, had held _ something _ over his mouth and nose until he’d lost consciousness.

He scrambled back as well as he could when he heard the lock on the bedroom door click and begin to open, drawing the duvet to his chest, hands shaking as the door opened and Brandon stepped in.

“You’re awake,” he said when he spotted Harley. “Good, I was just coming to get you up. How are you feeling?”

“Brandon?” Harley rasped, making a disgusted face when his dry tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing bad, I promise,” Brandon rushed to assure, closing the bedroom door behind himself and coming farther into the room to take a seat on the edge of the bed. “Here, I brought water.”

“Brandon, did you drug me?” Harley asked quietly.

Brandon sighed, a look of guilt flashing over his face as he set the water bottle aside. “I didn’t think you’d come willingly,” he said quietly.

Harley licked his dry lips. “Brandon,” he said firmly, voice leaving no room for argument. “Where are we?”

“Our new home,” Brandon replied, eyes lighting up. “No one knows we’re here, Harley, they think we’re dead.”

Harley felt like his stomach fell to his feet. “What did you do? What did you do!?” he screamed the question the second time, jerking forward to grab Brandon by the front of his shirt, shaking him. “What the _ fuck _ did you-”

He was cut off and between one blink and the next, he found himself lying on his side. A second later, his cheek began to sting with the force of the slap and he slowly brought a shaking hand to his face, turning to look at Brandon in horror.

“Do not,” Brandon said in a low, threatening tone. “Yell at me again. I am control here, Harley. And you _ will _ listen to me.”

Harley swallowed thickly, slowly pushing himself back to a seated position. “Brandon…” he whispered. “What have you done?”

“You want the truth?” Brandon asked, reaching out to cup Harley’s cheek in his palm, stroking his thumb over the smaller male’s still stinging cheek.

Harley licked his lips, nodding. “Yes.”

“I love you so much, Harley,” Brandon murmured as he drew the blankets away, reaching down to place his free hand just a few inches above where Harley’s right leg had been amputated at the knee. “And when I saw this…” he gave a slightly insane laugh. “Do you know what it did to me? Do you have any idea what you do to me, sweetheart? Why I had to leave the room whenever the doctor’s changed the bandage?”

“It made you sick?” Harley asked quietly, not quite understanding as Brandon drew his hand away and reached down to fiddle with the zipper and button of his jeans.

“Not at all,” Brandon whispered, eyes wide as he pulled his hard cock out of his jeans and boxers. “You made me so fucking _ horny _, Harley.”

Harley felt sick now. “Brandon,” he whispered, flinching back when Brandon reached for him again, stroking his hand through Harley’s limp curls.

“I want you so fucking bad, Harley, it was killing me,” Brandon continued to whisper. “I couldn't help myself. I had to have you to myself. _ All _ to myself, no matter the consequence. So legally, you and I are dead. You and I are dead and there’s _ no one _ to take you away from me!”

Harley couldn’t say anything as Brandon grabbed a fistful of curls at the back of Harley’s head, shoving Harley down and forcing his cock balls deep into the other’s soft mouth. Harley choked and flailed instantly, struggling to push himself up, shoving at Brandon’s thighs. But the other had always been stronger and before Harley knew it, his vision began to fade to black.

As if sensing the other was about to pass out, Brandon drew harley off his cock just long enough for the darkness to fade and Harley to get in several good breaths before he forced his boyfriend down on his cock again.

Harley didn’t know how long this went on for, Brandon fucking his throat with his cock and only pulling off long enoguh to bring Harley back from unconscioussness before shoving him down again. It felt as though it went on for hours before Brandon finally threw Harley onto his back on the bed.

Instantly, Harley gasped and choked, rolling onto his side and curling up as he coughed, heedless fo Brandon behind him who was standing and removing his jeans and boxers. Exhausted from the struggle for oxygen over the last several minutes, Harley was defenseless as Brandon rolled him onto his back and gripped the headboard, straddling his face as he began fucking Harley’s throat once again.

Too tired, Harley could only choke and gag around the cock, hands fluttering uselessly at Brandon’s thighs as tears spilled down his cheeks. This time, Brandon didn’t pull out and Harley faded into blissful darkness.

…………………………….

When he came to again, he was still in the bedroom, mouth tasting salty and sour with a dried liquid coating his chin and cheeks. He groaned softly, eyes fluttering open as he observed his surroundings.

He was still in bed but the top sheet and duvet had been stripped and he was now lying, naked, on a soft, thick towel. Nearby, just outside of his peripheral vision, he could hear running water though he was too tired to sit up.

His throat burned and saliva pooled in his mouth since he was too exhausted - and slightly afraid - to swallow.

He turned his head slightly when he heard the sound of the water turning off and a moment later, Brandon - clad once more in his clothes though also wearing a pair of gloves - stepped in with a large bowl in hand.

“You’re awake,” he noted as he placed the bowl on the bedside table. “Good, I was worried-”

“Brand-” Harley was cut off when he accidentally inhaled saliva and he wound up coughing, his throat burning so much worse. He heard Brandon curse before he was being helped into a seated position.

“Harley, just relax,” Brandon murmured. “Just relax, okay?”

Harley was able to, eventually, stop coughing and he shuddered as saliva pooled in his mouth and dripped down his chin. Brandon, ever so gently, dabbed it away with a washcloth. Harley shivered as he was laid back down, in a more reclined position this time. He blinked away tears as he looked over at brandon, watching as his boyfriend placed a clean washcloth in the bowl, lifting it up and squeezing out the excess water before rubbing a bar of soap between his fingers until the washcloth was nice and sudsy.

“This should be warm,” Brandon said as he took a seat on the bed and began gently stroking the washcloth over Harley’s belly and chest, leaving behind a small trail of soap suds. And even though it was warm and almost comforting, Harley was almost too scared to relax.

“Brandon,” he rasped, shivering as Brandon moved the cloth to his arms, helping him sit up off the pillows to clean his back. “Brandon, that was...that was…”

“Shh, shh,” Brandon soothed, setting the washcloth aside to wipe away the soap suds from harley’s back with a dry one before laying the smaller man back down. “You’re alright.”

“Brandon, why are you doing this?” harley whispered.

“I told you,” Brandon replied as he moved his hand downwards, Harley’s leg jumping when his boyfriend methodically and professionally cleaned him between the legs, leaving Harley only half-hard from the touch. “I want you, Harley.”

“Brandon, what you did...I…”

“You don’t understand what it's like, Harley,” Brandon whispered as he continued to clean down Harley’s left leg, leaving his amputated leg for last. “What it’s like to crawl into bed with your amputee boyfriend every fucking night and masturbate quietly so he doesn’t know.”

Harley swallowed thickly. “Why didn’t you talk to me before doing...this is extreme, Brandon. This is _ wrong _.”

“I couldn’t lose you, Harley,” Brandon replied quietly, stroking gently over Harley’s stump, cock thrumming painfully in his pants once more though he ignored it. There would be time to masturbate soon.

Very soon.

“You wouldn’t.”

“You don’t know that,” Brandon growled as he set the soapy washcloth aside, picking up a clean, damp one and working it back over Harley to rid the smaller man’s body of soap suds. “But this way, I _ know _ I won’t lose you. Legally you’re dead, Harley. There’s no where for you to go.” his eyes held madness behind them as he looked at Harley. “It’s just us now. I just have to make sure you can’t get away.”

Fear flashed through Harley’s eyes as Brandon stood, turning to bring the wheelchair in the corner over before bodily lifting Harley and placing him down on it.

“Brandon?” Harley asked, eyes wide as he gripped the arm rests of the wheelchair when Brandon stepped out of his line of sight. “What’s going on? What are you going to do!?”

“Everything’s going to be okay, sweetheart,” Brandon promised when he reappeared, pressing a kiss to Harley’s forehead before wheeling the chair out of the room and down the hall.

“Brandon-”

“So this is the esteemed Harley, huh?”

Harley hadn’t actually realized how naked he was until right that minute when a man he swore he’d never fucking seen before appeared at the end of the hall.

“It is,” Brandon replied, stroking a hand over Harley’s head.

“You're one tough cookie, huh kid?” the man asked as he walked over. “My name is Thomas.” he turned to Brandon. “He’s clean?”

“I bathed him, yes,” Brandon replied.

Thomas hummed. “You’re not going to sit still like a good boy, are you?” he asked Harley.

“I don’t even know what’s going on,” Harley whimpered.

“It’s a surprise,” Brandon promised, a gleam in his eye that only Thomas saw. Thomas huffed, shaking his head as he led the Brandon and Harley down the hall and into a large, very sterile looking room.

“You want him on the bed first?” Thomas asked, gesturing to what looked very much to Harley liked a hospital bed.

“Sweetheart?” Brandon murmured. “Are you going to be good or do you want to go to sleep in the chair?”

“Oh god,” Harley whispered. “Oh god, oh _ fuck _! Brandon, let me go!”

“Probably best to have him go to sleep in the chair,” Thomas commented.

Brandon nodded and Harley could only stare in horror as Thomas handed his boyfriend what looked like an anesthesia mask.

“Brandon, what are you doing?” he demanded, tears shining in his eyes. “Brandon!”

But Brandon didn’t reply and it was only when he recalled his boyfriend’s earlier comment of ‘_ you make me fucking horny _’ while Brandon had carrsed Harley’s amputated leg did Harley realize what was about to happen.

“No, no, no!” Harley screamed, already knowing what was about to happen. He screamed long and hard, even louder when Thomas pinned his arms and leg while Brandon tilted his head back and easily held the mask over his mouth and nose.

“Shh, you’re okay,” Brandon whispered as he stroked a tear from Harley’s cheek. “Just breathe deeply, sweetheart, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Harley sobbed and squirmed in Thomas’s hold, body becoming heavier and no matter how hard he tried to keep his eyes open, it was a useless task and before he knew it, he felt nothing.

“He’s out,” Thomas said when Harley finally went lax. “Let’s move him to the bed. My friend will be in soon.”

“Don’t worry, baby,” Brandon whispered. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

…………………..

Harley came to very slowly, body tingling and feeling numb though he was able to feel a hand in his hair. He shifted and leaned into the touch, too tired to open his eyes and come back into the waking world. He shifted slightly though a hand to the chest halted his movement almost instantly.

“Try not to move much, sweetheart,” came a painfully familiar voice that struck fear deep into Harley’s heart. “You’re going to be recovering for a bit.”

Harley’s eyes flew open and he barely had time to focus on Brandon before he was gagging. Hands were on him, helping him up and holding a bucket in his lap as he heaved and choked, thick bile forcing itself up his throat.

When he was finally able to breathe, Harley went lax against Brandon’s side. Brandon made a little cooing noise, stroking his hand through Harley’s soaked curls as he handed the puke bucket off to someone else.

“Come on, Harl,” he murmured. “Let’s lay you down, get some weight off the site.”

Harley’s eyes went wide and he felt like he was going to pass out when Brandon helped him lay back down and he caught sight of his arm.

Or where it used to be. He began to hyperventilate as he lifted his other arm and stared in absolutely horror at the stumps, his arms amputated at the elbow.

He screamed.

He screamed and screamed and _ screamed _ until he blacked out and when he came too, the only reason he didn’t continue to scream was because he’d all but lost his voice.

Instead, he sobbed. He bawled his eyes out while Brandon merely sat next to him, carding ihs fingers through Harley’s hair. And Harley, with little stumps where his arms should have been, couldn’t even reach to shove him away.

“I know it’s scary,” Brandon murmured. “But I promise, Harley, you’re going to love it here.”

Harley only shook his head. “What have you done?” he rasped, voice barely audible as he stared up at Brandon through teary eyes. “What have you _ done _!?”

“What I had to."

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
